


Big Brother

by GMN



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Countries Using Human Names, Dirty Talk, Hair Pulling, I'll add more tags later if needed, M/M, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 13:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7053580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GMN/pseuds/GMN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lukas was getting fed up, he was getting annoyed, he was getting angry. That's when he knew that if Emil wouldn't say it, he would have to force him to say it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Brother

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a rewrite of a fanfic I wrote when I was thirteen on fanfiction.net. I'm sure you can imagine how poorly written that was, so I decided to rewrite it on here. It's been awhile since I wrote this type of shit so I hope I'm not terrible at it. Hope you sickos enjoy it.

Lukas absolutely hated world meetings. He hated any types of meetings. Whoever thought putting all of the countries in one room together is a complete idiot and he should smack that person upside the head. The Norwegian sighed as he walked down the already rowdy hallways of the world meeting center, wanting to get away from everyone. Another meeting was going to be held in twenty minutes and to be completely honest, the blond absolutely did not want to go. All of the meetings would just go on with everyone arguing until Ludwig tells everyone to shut up. Lukas sighed. He rather be at home, talking to his troll and fairy friends. 

Suddenly, a voice broke his thoughts apart. "Hey, Lukas!" The voice said from behind, and Lukas closed his eyes, knowing exactly who it was, "Wait up for me!"

The Norwegian man stopped in his tracks, and turned around to face the one and only Danish man in this entire building. Mathias was slightly out of breath, probably from running to catch up to the shorter male. "Man, you sure do walk fast!" He practically shouted, and Lukas scrunched up his nose. 

"Is there something you need?" Lukas questioned, his voice soft and low as usual.

Mathias smiled. "Just wanted to walk to the meeting room with you! You looked so lonely."

Lukas knew for a fact that the older man was just trying to annoy him. The Norwegian let out a small sigh before turning around and continuing to walk to the designated room, Mathias following suit.

"Say, are you still ticked off that Emil won't call you big brother?" Mathias asked, tilting his head ever so slightly.

Yes, yes he was. Ever since that faithful day when they both received that letter, informing them that Lukas was indeed Emil's older brother, the Norwegian man has been trying nonstop to get Emil to say it. But, the younger male just wouldn't budge. Lukas let out an annoyed huff, and Mathias knew the answer to his question immediately after that.

The two arrived at the meeting room soon enough, and Lukas pulled open the large, elegant wooden doors before stepping inside the already filled room. His emotionless, lavender eyes instantly landed upon Emil, whom was quietly sitting next to Tino. The Icelandic man was doodling on one of the blank notebook pages in front of him, his slender hand rested upon his cheek. Emil's eyes were lowered, his blond eyelashes as long as ever. Lukas narrowed his eyes at the boy.

"Hey, Lukas," Mathias whispered to the shorter male. "Why don't you try and get him to say it now? I'm sure he'll budge."

The blond didn't say anything as he walked further into the room, heading over to the large circle table and right next to Emil. He sat down on the chair next to him, leaning on the table, his eyes glued on the younger male. Emil, whom noticed Lukas' presences, looked up from his notebook and right at him, raising an eyebrow. 

"Hello, little brother," Lukas greeted, slowly blinking at the boy. "You know, you still haven't kept your promise about calling me big brother. It's making me upset."

Emil sighed with annoyance. "Don't bring that up here," he mumbled, looking away. "You make no sense, I swear. I'm not saying it."

Lukas slightly frowned and then scooted his chair closer to Emil, pressing his shoulder against the other boy. He wrapped his arm around Emil's shoulders, pulling him closer before moving his lips close to his ear. He softly breathed, making Emil tense up.

 _"Big brother, big brother, big brother,"_ Lukas chanted into Emil's ear, his slender hand rubbing up and down on the younger boys shoulder.

The Icelandic boy fiercely blushed a bright red, and pushed Lukas away, his eyes darting everywhere but his face. "I-I told you not to do this here!" Emil stammered, staring at Lukas with an annoyed expression, "I-I'm not saying it! Stop it!" 

Lukas then watched as Emil stood up from his seat and moved next to Berwald, whom was three seats down. The blond blinked, and looked away, watching as the meeting began to start. The Norwegian man softly bit on his lower lip, his lavender orbs glancing at his younger brother. The two made eye contact, but Emil looked away seconds later, blushing and fuming madly. The Norwegian man sighed and began to mess with a strand of his hair. Lukas was getting fed up, he was getting annoyed, he was getting angry. That's when he knew that if Emil wouldn't say it, he would have to force him to say it. 

.:.:.:.

The Nordics rushed home after the tiring, unresolved two hour meeting.  Since it was night and all of them were too tired to head back to their countries, they crashed at the closet Nordic country, which was Finland. As Tino unlocked the front door to his place, Mathias rushed past him, shouting, "Ah, I'm so tired!"

The Danish man then proceeded to plop down on the couch, dozing off, too tired to even walk upstairs to a guest room. Tino smiled at Lukas and Emil, saying goodnight to them before grabbing Berwald's hand and walking up the stairs with him. The two were left alone, in silence. Emil, whom was about to walk away, stopped when he felt someone grab his wrist. He looked back, Lukas immediately coming into view. He raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Emil questioned.

"Little brother," Lukas softly said, tiling his head, his enchanting eyes gazing into Emil's frosty, purple orbs. "How about we have some brotherly time together?"

Emil furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Brotherly time? What do you mean?"

"You'll see," Lukas dismissed, leading the younger boy up the stairs and into one of the guest rooms. 

Once they arrived in there, Emil walked further in toward the bed while Lukas closed the door behind him. The blond plopped on the bed, his arms crossed over his petite chest. He watched as Lukas slowly walked over to him, sitting down next to him, his eyes completely emotionless. Emil uncrossed his arms.

"So?" He questioned, becoming bored by the second, "What now?"

Lukas didn't say anything. He raised his slender hand in the air, and rested it on Emil's chest, starting to rub up and down ever so slowly. Emil glanced down at his hand, becoming confused very quickly. Lukas put his other hand on Emil's silky, sheen light blond locks, beginning to stroke his hands through the soft strands, caressing him ever so slightly. 

"W-What are you doing, Lukas?" Emil asked, starting to scoot back even though Lukas moved closer to him. 

The Norwegian man grabbed Emil's waist, pulling the boy close enough to start peppering kisses on his neck, each kiss making the him feel like his skin was on fire. After a few seconds, Lukas softly bit down on Emil's soft skin, making the boy jerk away and cover the part where he bit with his hand. Emil's face was glowing a bright red and confusion was written all over it as he stared at his older brother.

"W-What in the world are you doing, Lukas?!" Emil said, watching as Lukas softly smiled and moved closer to him.

"Calm down, little brother," he whispered, pushing the blond back onto the bed, looming over him. "I just wanted to have some brotherly time with you," Lukas breathed, his slender hands trailing up and down Emil's thighs. "Is that such a wrong thing to do?"

The older boy then lowered himself closer to Emil's face, moving a strand of the boys light blond hair behind his ear. Emil continued to stare at Lukas with a bewildered expression, but that expression didn't stay long as Lukas closed the gap between them, softly placing his lips upon his. He then felt as cold, thin hands began to trail up his shirt, feeling his soft, creamy skin. Emil attempted to push Lukas off, grabbing the fabric of his shirt and pulling it, hoping that the older boy would take that as a message to stop, but Lukas did nothing but deepen the kiss. 

After about a minute of protesting, Emil's eyes slowly fluttered closed as he gave up, and began to kiss back amateurishly. Lukas smirked once he noticed Emil's attempt to kiss back, then proceeded to put more passion and fire into the kiss as his hands found their way to Emil's perky nipples, beginning to tease and softly pinch them. Emil let out a strangled noise, and grabbed onto the back of Lukas's shirt, feeling a static sensation course through him as he felt his older brother tease his sensitive nipples. He softly moaned, absolutely loving and hating the feeling of his older brother's hands playing with him.

Lukas, however, pulled away to swiftly pull his shirt off along with Emil's. He connected the kiss seconds later, this time shoving his tongue into his younger brothers mouth, intruding inside and getting a solid taste of the Icelandic man. He tasted like a mix of mints and dark chocolate, which Lukas absolutely loved as he swirled his tongue with Emil's, the noise of their saliva and lips smacking together turning both of them on even more. He roughly kissed him, drool beginning to spill out of Emil's mouth as he couldn't keep up with the rough pace Lukas set. He wanted to pull away to breath so badly, even for a second, but Lukas kept him from moving back and continued to ferociously kiss him until his lips were plump, red, and bruised. Lukas's hands began to move up from Emil's thighs toward his inner thighs, then toward his crotch area. The Icelandic man already had a raging erection tightly pressing against his pants.

Lukas noticed this, and pulled away, looking down at the large bulge. "You're already so hard from just this, little brother? You're quite horny."

Emil quickly covered it with his hands, blushing madly and looking away. The Norwegian man moved away his hands and replaced it with his own, feeling as Emil's cock twitched from underneath the fabric. Lukas's enchanting, lavender eyes looked up into Emil's as he slowly began to palm it and massage it, wanting to see Emil's expression as he did so. 

Emil's eyes fluttered close yet again as he felt his older brother touch him, soft pants escaping his swollen, abused lips. Lukas loved this sight of Emil; wrecked and vulnerable. He wished he could see him like this everyday. The older boy then began to unzip Emil's pants, revealing his dark blue briefs underneath before pulling down his pants completely, leaving him in only his underwear. 

Emil was embarrassed to the core. He's never been this naked in front of Lukas before, even when all of the Nordics when to Tino's sauna, he would always wait for Lukas to get out before he went in. That's just how things went. He then felt as Lukas began to tug at the rim of his briefs, wanting to pull them down. Emil stopped him by grabbing his hands. 

Lukas looked up at him, his expression neutral. "Is there something wrong?" 

"N-No, no," Emil stuttered, his eyes darting everywhere but Lukas's face. "I-I'm just -- nervous."

Lukas slightly chuckled, and then laid a small, rosy kiss upon Emil's cheek. "No need to be nervous, little brother," he whispered, kissing him again. "I've got you. You can relax."

Emil slowly moved his hand away, staring into Lukas's unearthly orbs. "Alright," he swallowed thickly.

Lukas kissed him another time before ever so slowly moving his underwear lower and lower until it was completely off of him. Emil's long, thick erect cock sprang out and he looked away, not believing that this was actually happening. Lukas slowly licked his lips as he looked at Emil's perfect, rosy penis and he let out a small moan.

"My, my, little brother," he sensually whispered, lowering himself toward Emil's cock. "You've grown quite a lot."

"L-Lukas, stop that," Emil muttered, covering his face with his hands.

The Norwegian man didn't hesitate to take a hold of Emil's penis, hearing as the younger boy slightly gasped. The older boy stared Emil down as he began to rub his hands up and down it, feeling the thickness of the skin. Emil threw his head back, squeezing his eyes shut, letting out a loud, deep moan.

"Lukas," he moaned as he felt him begin to move his hand up and down faster, the friction causing his mind to go to static. "Lukas, _oh god_ , Lukas."

"You like this, little brother? Do you want more?" Lukas asked, watching as Emil nodded slowly. 

The Norwegian man obliged, lowering himself even closer to Emil's cock. He stuck his tongue out, giving the long length a good wet, slobbery lick that sent shivers down Emil's spine. The older man then began to lick his penis as if it were the most delicious lollipop he's ever tasted in his entire life, his saliva mixing with Emil's sweet and salty pre-cum. Emil couldn't hold in the noisy, sexy moans that escaped his red lips, loving the feeling of his older brothers hands on his hard cock. Just as Emil was getting more and more into the feeling, that's when Lukas practically swallowed Emil's cock, deep throating him without any problems at all. Emil felt his eyes roll back into his head as he let out another long, loud, sensual moan, sounding like an absolute wanton whore which Lukas loved.

"Oh my god, _holy fuck_ , Lukas," he moaned, entwining his long fingers into Lukas's silky hair. " _Lukas, Lukas, Lukas,_ don't stop."

The older country began to bob his head up and down repeatedly, hearing as Emil practically moaned his head off. His saliva and Emil's pre-cum dripped down past his ball sack, dripping between his legs, getting the sheets wet and dirty. The pleasure was getting to become too much, and Emil felt like his was going to explode any second.

" _Lukas,_ " he somehow managed to say through his pants and moans. "I'm gonna cum, _fuck,_ I'm gonna cum."

Immediately, the Norwegian man stopped upon hearing those words.

Emil felt as Lukas took his cock out of his mouth, sitting back, staring at him. The younger country was momentarily confused until he watched as Lukas began to unzip his pants, pulling them down along with his red briefs, leaving him completely naked. Lukas's penis wasn't as long as Emil's, but was definitely as thick as his. Emil swallowed thickly upon seeing his older brothers thick, erect length. As he began to jerk himself off with his left hand, he put his right hand out in front of Emil's face, pressing his fingers against his thick lips.

"Suck my fingers," he softly said.

"S-Suck your fingers?" Emil questioned, "Why?"

Lukas clicked his tongue before pushing past Emil's plump lips, entering inside his mouth forcefully. Emil had no choice but to do it. He sucked, and sucked, and sucked until Lukas's fingers were covered in his saliva. Lukas pulled his fingers out of Emil's mouth with a pop sound.

"Turn over," Lukas instructed. 

Emil, not wanting to be forcefully turned over, quickly obliged and turned over. He was now on his hands and knees, his ass practically waving in Lukas's face. He then felt as his older brother grabbed onto one of ass cheeks, massaging the plump mounds.

"Say, little brother," Lukas began. "Have you ever touched yourself before?"

Emil, embarrassed to admit, answered with a no.

"Oh," the Norwegian man breathed. "Then I get to be the first to ever intrude inside of you. How nice."

Lukas then spread Emil's ass cheeks open, revealing his tight, pink hole that was just begging for attention. Emil shoved his face into the pillow on the bed, becoming embarrassed quickly again. The older man pressed his finger against the hole, circling around it, making Emil shake and whimper. He slowly pressed one finger inside, feeling the tight walls inside. Emil gasped, not familiar with this feeling. Lukas leaned toward Emil's ear and began to nibble on it as he began to pump that one finger and in out of him.

"How does it feel to be so naughty, little brother?" Lukas asked. "You're about to have sex with your big brother. Don't you have any shame? What would the other countries think about you doing this, hm? Being so sinful with your own blood."

"L-Lukas," Emil stammered, his voice breaking as he felt the man press another finger inside of him. "God, Lukas, I don't care. I-I don't care what anyone thinks. Please, just _fuck me_. I want you inside of me, please. Please, Lukas, _please._ "

"Of course," Lukas whispered as he added in another finger and began to pump them in and out faster, watching as Emil squirmed and whimpered underneath him. "Only on one condition, though. You have to call me big brother."

"A-Are you kidding me?!" Emil practically shouted, "N-No, I won't say it!"

Lukas frowned. "Even in this type of situation you won't budge."

The Norwegian man narrowed his eyes before perfectly rubbing against Emil's prostate. Emil moaned loud, seeing stars. He threw his head back, moaning over and over again as he felt Lukas abuse his prostate. " _Oh, god,_ " Emil poured out, the sensation becoming too much. "Lukas, fuck me, please. I can't take this anymore. _Please, please, please._ "

"Uh, uh. Not until you call me big brother," he calmly replied, rubbing circles on Emil's prostate.

Emil furrowed his eyebrows, his eyelids hooded. Everything was welling up inside of him, he needed to be fucked badly. So badly. He couldn't take this much longer.

Emil practically growled. "F-Fine!" He shouted, " _Big brother_ , fuck me! Please, _big brother,_ please. I can't go on much longer, _big brother._ I need you inside of me. I need my _big brother's_ thick, delicious cock inside of me, please! _Big brother, big brother, big brother._ "

Lukas bit his lower lip, positioning his thick length in front of Emil's hole. "That's more like it, little brother. That's exactly what I wanted," he sexually whispered before practically slamming his cock into Emil, then began to fuck his younger brother roughly without mercy. Emil's mouth was left wide open, moans and groans spilling out uncontrollably, drool dripping down the side of his chin, and his eyes hooded and blurred with lust, tears pricking the corners from all of the pleasure and pain. 

" _Big brother,_ " Emil moaned dumbly. "Oh, yes, _fuck yes_. Big brother, don't stop. Fuck me hard, _big brother_. I need you, oh god, yes. Please, I need you, _big brother._ "

Lukas fucked Emil harder, the sound of their skin slapping together filling the room. Emil moaned louder than ever, not caring if the other Nordics heard him. Lukas began to grunt and groan, raising his hand to slap the plump, pale skin on Emil's ass, leaving red marks. Emil squeaked, absolutely enjoying the pain. He slapped it again, this time harder than before, Emil's ass becoming bruised and scratched. 

"You like me spanking your naughty ass, little brother?" Lukas grunted, spanking it again and again and again. He also grabbed onto Emil's hair, tugging on it, watching as his head jerked back from it.

"Y-Yes, big brother! I've been such a naughty boy for not obeying you," Emil moaned out. "Spank me, big brother! Spank me harder!" 

And Lukas did spank Emil harder all while pounding the life out of the younger boy. He hit his prostate on point every single thrust, sending Emil into a complete sexual haze and making him an absolute mess. Lukas pressed his chest against Emil's back, holding onto him as he continued to ram into him like there's no tomorrow, wanting the younger boy to feel every part of him. The two entwined their fingers together as Emil neared his orgasm. 

"Big brother, I'm going to cum," Emil whined, his nose raised in the air. "I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum."

"Cum for me, little brother," Lukas whispered in his ear, his breath hot. "Cum all over the place."

Emil came seconds later, screaming big brother at the top of his lungs, cum sprouting out of his cock and splattering on his stomach and the sheets. Lukas came right after, groaning quietly, his hot, liquid shooting inside of Emil, filling him to the brim. The two brothers were left panting as Lukas pulled out of his younger brother, plopping next to him on the bed. 

He looked over to the Icelandic boy, seeing that his eyes were closed and that he was panting heavily. Lukas smiled.

"Do you love me, little brother?" He asked.

Emil opened his eyes, looking into Lukas's lavender orbs. He sighed and slowly made a thumbs-down with his hands.

"I do love you, big brother," he whispered before closing his eyes yet again and letting his hand fall limp.

.:.:.:.

It was quiet in the hallway as Mathias, Tino, and Berwald stopped peering into the room that Lukas and Emil were in. It was silent as they all looked different ways, blushing.

"Well," Mathias said, slightly laughing. "At least Lukas got Emil to call him big brother." 

**Author's Note:**

> I've always liked the episode when Norway was pressuring Iceland to call him big brother, which is probably why my thirteen year old self thought it was a such a good idea to do this like three years ago. Hope you all liked the revised version. Thanks for reading!


End file.
